Fulfilling A Promise
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Sakura receives new guests at her school. However, along the way, an unknown dark spirit arrives and brainwashes her. When Toya meets Syaoran, will they be able to put their differences aside, join up with Sakura's friends who were once called The Magic Knights and save her? Sakura x Syaoran, pairing. Read and Review, please!
1. Slight Interruptions

**Fulfilling A Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. This story takes place after the events of Card Captor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card. Also, this is a Syaoran X Sakura, pairing. Plus, this is a special crossover between Card Captor Sakura & Magic Knight Rayearth. Read & Review and please, no flames! Thanks!

Chapter 1: Slight Interruptions

By taking a big leap with the usage of 'The Jump' Card, Sakura jumped as high as she can and was able enough to confess her feelings to Syaoran. Despite of the fact that he pleaded her to wait for the effects of 'The Nothing' Card to wear off.

Upon seeing her coming towards him and after hearing her confession, he quickly walked up to the edge of the stairs and caught her in his arms; Just before the missing flight of stairs had returned back to normal. As he feels her warmth, he replied. "Thank you, Sakura. I love you, too."

She looks at his handsome face and became very touched of his words to her. "Syaoran-Kun." Her light green eyes were shining like diamonds and when she was about to make her next move on him, she hears a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Sakura! Where are you?"

"Oh, shoot! It's my brother!" Feeling that her boyfriend would get caught-up in a conflict with him again, she immediately made a request. "Syaoran-Kun, take my card and get out of here!"

He became awfully surprised that Sakura has given him one of her Sakura Cards. He tries answering back to her as to why he would hang onto it. "But, Sakura, why?"

She responded. "Because…I don't want to see you two fight over me. When the time comes, we'll use it. I just want to be with you…forever."

As he sees a single tear coming down from her eyes and trickled down on her cheek, he catches it and felt its moisture. He placed his hand on her shoulder and answered with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Sakura." After that, he exits the tower from the window and onto the roof of a building as he ran back home with the Sakura Card in his hands.

Sakura took a deep breath and made a sigh of relief. By looking over the scenary, she still remembered the time when a mysterious card called 'The Nothing' began not only erasing everyone and everything in sight, but also taking her Sakura Cards as well; in which, it contained her memories. She did, however, sealed it when she saw Syaoran disappearing before her very eyes and risked her feelings for him. As a result, both 'The Nameless' Card and 'The Nothing' Card combined together to become 'The Hope' Card. Apparently, she gives it to Syaoran whenever the time is right. As she makes her way down the stairs, she sees her brother, Toya looking for her.

"Sakura…"

"Hey, brother." She made a small giggle to herself.

As he folded his arms, he asked. "So, where's the brat?"

Knowing that her brother still has a hatred for Syaoran, she frequently retorted. "He…He went home. Why do you ask?"

He smiled. "I was going to beat the living daylights out of him."

Disgusted of his behavior, she clenched her fists tight and kicked him right at the back of his knee. Which resulted of him to writhe out in pain.

Before heading outside, she turned her head to him and responded. "For once, brother, let it go. Fighting doesn't solve anything."

Toya was becoming more frustrated, when he sees his only sister having a romantic affair with the young man that he despises. "That pipsqueak! Who does she think, she is?" While he was livid of his sister's insult on him, he notices a mysterious black shadow with bloody red eyes in the distance. He gasped in awestruck, when he sees it near the forest. But as he got back to his feet, it vanished. He gave himself a moment to think about the unknown figure that he just saw. _"What was that?"_

As he exits out of the tower, his close friend, Yukito spots him. "Hey, Toya!" He flashes with a soft smile. "So, is Sakura-Chan safe?"

He nods his head and points to him. She's having a conversation reunion with her friends, such as Tomoyo, Mei-Lin, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and even her father.

"Well, she feels happy seeing them again. Right?"

"For now."

Yukito became worried. "What's up? Is there something that you're upset about?"

He sighed. "When I went outside, I saw something from where Sakura was. It was black and it had red eyes on it. Yet, it wasn't related to that brat."

"If it's not him, what could it be?"

"I don't know." As he checks on his sister, he pressed forward. "But until we find out what it really looks like, keep a lid on it."

"Yeah. See ya!" Yukito than headed back home and left Toya all by himself with his sister, Sakura and everyone else.

He walked on over to where Sakura is and was rejoined by her friends and his father.

"Hey, squirt. Let's go home."

Once again, Sakura becomes infuriated of her brother poking fun at her. "Stop calling me squirt!"

Fortunately, he laughed. "Whatever."

Back home, Sakura sat in her bedroom. She took a deep sigh and was relieved that her brother didn't pick a fight with Syaoran; the young man that she's in love with. Than, her small guardian, Kero flew in and became concerned about her.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Didn't you seal 'The Nothing' Card and saved everyone and everything?"

"I did. But…" With her heart filled with grief and sorrow, she was unable to finish her sentence.

"But, what?" he asked, curiously.

She lifted her head up and continued. "After I've sealed it, it unified the Card that I created and it became 'The Hope' Card. However, when I was strong enough to confess my feelings to him, I…I gave him that Card."

Kero was left puzzled. "Now, why would you lend him that Card, if you haven't even used it? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because…" Tears were than formed in her eyes. "I don't want him to get beaten up, by my brother. How can someone like him hates Syaoran-Kun, so much? I…I love him!" She than cried on her pillow and sobbed.

Unknown to Sakura, her brother, Toya had overheard her small talk about the young man of whom she loves. As he carefully oversees his sister crying, he now begins to realize that he was becoming a bit harsh on her. By turning around, he heads downstairs and into the kitchen where his father is doing some cooking for the family.

Mr. Kinomoto briefly asks his son about what went down in Sakura's bedroom. "Oh, Toya. Do you know why Sakura is feeling down, all of a sudden?"

"It's all because of that brat. And furthermore, she has feelings for him." He clenches his fist, while grinding his teeth. "Not that it really matters. If I ever see him again, I swear, I'll…"

Just as he was about to make a harsh statement regarding Syaoran, his father interjected him.

"Don't even go there."

"But, Dad. He's…"

Like before, he interrupts him with his own statement. "Listen to me. Your theories about him with Sakura is overshadowed by your own doubts." He puts the food that he cooked, filled it on the dinner plates and placed them on the table. "Now, bring Sakura down for dinner. And once you're done with that, give yourself some time to re-evaluate your actions on him."

Toya pouted. "Fine. But, it won't be easy." Later on, he got out of his seat and heads to Sakura's room, as he informs her for supper. He makes a few knocks on her door in order to notify her. "Hey, Sakura! Dinner's ready!"

She was crying for several minutes until she managed to calm down. After wiping the tears from her eyes, she gets off the bed and opens the door softly. Her brother asks her.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"For now."

After a while, they both sat down with their father and had their supper. When it was finished, Sakura and her brother, cleaned up all of the plates that were left on the table.

"The food that Dad made was great! It was so good!"

"The only thing that you need is more cleaning."

Sakura grunted. "Yeah, right." With all of the dishes washed and stored away, she heads back to her room.

In the middle of the night, Sakura had nearly stayed up late, thinking about the current conflict between her brother, Toya and her lover, Syaoran. She was looking up at the ceiling and perhaps, figure out of how to put their past differences aside. She sighed in a sign of disbelief as Kero comes from out of her drawers and was curious about her downside.

"Sakura, you've been like this all day. What's been troubling you, lately?"

She turned to him and answered. "My brother…"

The winged teddy bear raised his eyebrow in confusion. "That's it? How come you're always mentioning about him? Is it because, he still hates Syaoran?"

With a nod of her head, she replied. "He dislikes him so much, he refuses to accept my relationship with him."

"Are you saying that under his belief, he thinks that Syaoran would take you away from him?" he said.

"Yes." As she hops back into her bed, she pulls the covers of her blanket and placed her head on the pillow, she asks. "Kero, why is it that my brother always acts this way whenever Syaoran-Kun is around?"

"There are times when people like him just can't seem to let go of their personal problems and move on. But rest assured, something may turn up. Goodnight, Sakura." He hops back into her drawers, where he was resting.

"Okay, Kero. Goodnight." As she turns off the lights, she closes her eyes and went to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow will be a better day for her.

During her goodnight sleep, however, a mysterious black shadow with red eyes was hovering outside of her window and was watching her. It made a sickening laugh and was about to crawl inside her bedroom until Sakura opened her eyes and stood up. She took a few deep breaths, before feeling her heartbeat. It was racing fast. When she glances at the window, there was nothing there but the dark blue sky with millions of stars and the bright full moon. As she went back to bed, she pondered to herself about what she heard during her sleep. _"What was that sound?"_


	2. The New Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 2: The New Visitors

The next day, Sakura ran into the kitchen, where her father and brother are about ready to leave for work. She flashes them with her trademark smile.

"Good morning!"

"Morning, Sakura. You're really early, today. Here, I've packed your lunch."

"Thank you, Dad." She thanks him with a hug. After that, she puts on her rollerblades with her name inscribed on it and heads off to her school.

Whereas Toya, he gets on his bicycle and goes to his own school. Which is highly different than where his sister is attending.

As they both reached to their respective turfs, Sakura informs her brother about what had occurred last night. "Um…Brother…"

"What is it, Sakura? You look a little down, why?"

She explained to him. "When I was asleep yesterday, I heard a strange voice. By the time I got up, it already disappeared."

"_Is it possible that it's related to that thing I saw the other day? Whatever it may be, it still has nothing to do with that brat. But, what?"_ thought Toya.

Sakura blinked her eyes and was curious about what her brother is thinking. "Brother, are you…"

Unfortunately, he cuts her off. "Look, we'll talk about this another time. Later."

As she watches him leave, she later contemplated about her brother's dislike towards Syaoran and the mysterious sound that she heard. _"Does this have to do with Syaoran-Kun? I hope not. There's no telling what might happen, if…"_

Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and called out her name. "Sakura?"

Feeling its touch, she panicked until she turned around and saw that it was Tomoyo smiling at her.

"T-Tomoyo, you almost scared me!"

"My apologizes. I was making sure that you don't want to be late. And get this, we have three new transfer counselors at our school" she said to her.

"Th-Three new…transfer counselors? F-For how long?" Sakura not only became surprised, but was also left clueless.

Tomoyo nodded. "They'll be with us until the end of the semester. C'mon!" She takes Sakura by the hand and into their classroom.

As they both sat down in their seats, Sakura has noticed that there's three vacated seats, next close to her and the window. When she gazed at Tomoyo, she wondered if they belong to those new visitors.

"Tomoyo, are they…"

She nodded. "Of course."

During their little prep talk, Yoshiyuki Terada came in and greeted to all of his fellow students. "Good morning, all."

"Good morning" everyone said in unison.

"Now, before we begin our lesson for today, I'd would like to introduce all of you, our new transfer counselors." He instructs the trio to walk right in and reveal themselves to everybody.

The moment they came in, every student gasped in bewilderment of their appearances. So did, Sakura and Tomoyo as they too became shocked. The first has light red ruby short hair with ponytail, wearing a red school uniform with a white, black skirt with red lining, short white socks and black shoes. The second has light aqua blue long hair with dark blue eyes, dark blue uniform, light blue bow and skirt with white socks and black shoes. The third and final individual has light brown auburn hair with emerald green eyes while wearing eyeglasses, light green uniform, bow, skirt and white socks and brown shoes.

"Introduce yourselves, ladies" the teacher said.

"I'm Hikari Shidou."

"Umi Ryuuzaki."

"Fuu Hououji."

He than shows them to their respective seats. "Okay, ladies. You'll be sitting right next to where Sakura and Tomoyo are."

As they nodded their heads, they all went to their desks and sat down next close to Sakura.

She felt a bit shy, upon seeing some new faces at her fabled school. By coming out of her seat, she frankfully made her introduction to them. "H-Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura" says Hikaru, as she shakes her hand.

Sakura also does the same to Umi and Fuu.

"So, what brings you here to this school? You are…our new transfer counselors, right?" she asked.

Fuu whispered, quietly. "We are. However, we've constructed some special courses to this facility. And don't worry, everything will be fine."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Wh-What kind of courses?"

Umi giggled. "You'll see."

She sweat dropped by hanging her head down. "I was afraid of that."


	3. Lurking From Underground

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Never have and never will. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 3: Lurking From Underground

Several hours later, the bell rang and everyone departs from their classrooms and onto the track & field where the new courses are about to commence.

For most of them, Fuu is showing of how to do Archery. She demonstrates her skill, by holding the arrow firmly with the bow and than, hit its target. With good precision accuracy, she hits the bulls-eye. They all became impressed with her demonstration. After that, it was their turn to hit theirs. Luckily, they've only hit the above and below black and white sections. In-spite of their first tries, Fuu remained her calm composure by allowing to keep trying.

Meanwhile, Umi is dressed up in a white jersey jumpsuit with a caged screening mask to protect her face and to showcase her fencing skills. All of them are wearing the same material, except the occasional protective mask since it only accepts two people in a dueling match. Hikaru, on the other hand, acts as its referee rather than facing her close friend.

"Hey, Umi. To whom, will you face as your opponent?"

As the fiery fencer inspects the crowd, she grinned and made her selection by pointing her finger at someone. "I pick you…Sakura."

She became scared, when Umi handpicked her. "Eh? B-B-But…I've…never done this before. I don't know, if I'm up for it."

Hikaru pats her on the back. "Relax. You'll never know until you try." She hands out to her the protective mask and puts it on for her. "Oh, you might need this." Than, she gives her a fencing sword for her to wield with. "Well, how do you look, Sakura?" She finishes it off with a soft smile on her face.

"I look ridiculous. My brother's probably going to laugh at me, when he hears about this."

Just when it seemed that Sakura has already lost, Tomoyo lends her some advice by whispering into her ear.

"Take it easy, Sakura. Imagine, if this was the Sword Card and you're using it. Go on. Give it a try."

Sakura sighed. "Oh, okay." As she gulped her throat down, she walked to where Umi is waiting. She holds her sword, very carefully and awaits the signal from Hikaru.

As the red ponytail gal checks on both Sakura and Umi, she raises her hand up high and than lowered it down when she shouted this word: "En Garde!"

When that happened, Umi goes on the attack on Sakura. She wastes no time putting up her offense, while the cherry blossom girl kept defending herself due to Umi's speed and flexibility.

During Sakura's first fencing match against Umi, a mysterious black shadow with red eyes was watching this from beneath the bushes. Seeing the young girl being distracted with her fencing, it triggered its curiosity. So, as it slips onto the ground, it becomes invisible in order to avoid getting detected. With each move it made, the unseen black figure manages to come across the fencing match by going into the flagpole and await the right moment.

In the mean time, Umi is already ahead on points with four, whereas Sakura has none since she's trying her best against someone who knows fencing from the inside and out. Although Sakura is utilizing her skills from a Clow Card known as 'The Sword' Card, she's still unable to catch-up.

Than, as the black shadow sees its prey, it crawls from out of the flagpole and into Sakura's shadow by going into her foot.

When she felt something tingling in her body, she made a small gasp. In the midsts of things, this gave Umi the opportunity to strike her down.

"I've got you now, Sakura!"

Believing that she has this duel finished, she looks to disarm Sakura's weapon. But in a shocking surprise, Sakura blocks it. As Umi stares at her face, she was startled that her expression has changed from fright into might. It gets even worse, right after that. Sakura strikes at her arms and her chest a few times, which makes this match-up an immediate tie. Umi was becoming frustrated that Sakura has made an unexpected comeback and tries for the same strategy from before. But once again, Sakura blocked it and a sudden conflict between their swords is causing some sparks. They've kept pushing each other's weapon back and forth, until Sakura grinned and her eyes glowed bloody red.

Umi's jaw dropped and as a result, she got distracted as Sakura elbows her in the gut and manages to disarm her, while the light aqua fencer dropped to the floor.

Sakura points her sword at Umi and was declared the victor. Everybody became stunned of how she was able to turn this duel around in her favor. Minutes later, they all applauded both her performance and Umi's.

After the match was settled, Umi removed her protective mask and gets up with a look of defeat on her face. She couldn't believe that Sakura has beaten her in her first try. "This…This isn't possible. How…How could I lose?"

Not only was Umi surprised of her defeat, so was Hikaru. "Umi…What just happened back there? Did you lose your focus?"

"I'm…I'm not sure. But something's…amiss with Sakura."

Later on, Fuu joined in and overheard the conversation. "What's wrong, Miss Umi? You seemed to be spaced out about your loss."

"When me and Sakura were pushing ourselves with our swords, I felt an odd feeling from within her. In other words, her eyes were red."

Both Hikaru and Fuu gasped in bewilderment, upon hearing Umi's explanation about Sakura.

"What? You mean that…"

"Miss Sakura isn't herself?"

Umi answered. "It's possible but, I still can't put my finger on it. Whatever it is, we'll have to keep a close eye on her."

"I totally agree with you, Umi" says Hikaru.

Fuu nodded. "Yes, let's watch our backs."


	4. Origins & Conflicts

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 4: Origins & Conflicts

As the bell had sounded, school was now finished and everyone went back home. Though for some, they have homework to do. Whereas Sakura, she was about to head back home all by herself until someone called out her name.

"Sakura!"

She turned around and saw Tomoyo coming up to her. "Tomoyo!"

"I still can't believe that you actually won your first fencing match against Umi. You did great!"

"Gee, thanks. Besides, I didn't know what came over me. Ah!" She felt a heavy pressure coming from inside her heart as she clutches her chest.

Tomoyo became very worried. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"It's…It's nothing, really. I'd better be going home, right now. See ya!"

"Wait, Sakura!" Instead of Tomoyo's voice, she hears somebody else's.

It was Hikaru, alongside with Umi and Fuu.

"Oh, hi! What is it, Hikaru?"

"We were thinking, if we all could sleepover at your place."

"That is…if you have any extra rooms."

"Would that be alright with you, Miss Sakura?"

At first, she was a bit shy of having some visitors coming over to her house. Than, she briefly replied. "Sure! Oh, by the way, this is my best friend, Tomoyo."

She bows at them with a smile on her smile. "Nice to meet you." She looks at Sakura with concern on her face about what happened to her, earlier. _"Sakura…"_

Later in the late afternoon, Sakura and her newfound friends came inside her house. The only person that was currently home was her father. Already doing some cooking for today's dinner. Sakura greets him with a warm welcome.

"Hi, Dad!"

"Oh, hello, Sakura. Huh?" As he was preparing the food and seeing his cheerful daughter coming home from school, he became very perplexed that she has brought some company with her. "I see that you've invited some visitors. Are they new to you?"

"Yes. That's Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. They're also the new transfer counselors at my school, today" she said to him.

He smiles at her. "It's nice that you've made some new friends."

She looks around to see, if Toya was around. "Hey, where's…"

Mr. Kinomoto responded. "Your brother is working overtime after school and he'll be here, later this evening. Now, eat up and you'll spend your time with them." He has made a unique dish for Sakura. It had baked clams, topped with some peppers and a colorful sauce that balanced out the dish.

As she digs in, Hikaru and company were marveling at her domain.

Along the way, Hikaru had caught a glimpse of a photo with a beautiful woman. She picks it up and takes a good look at it. "Wow! She's so pretty!"

Umi and Fuu sees Hikaru looking at a picture frame of someone and as they veered in to see who it is, they also became astounded.

"Amazing. She reminds me of Princess Emeraude."

"Miss Sakura, who is this young woman?"

She replied. "Oh, that's my mother. But sadly, she passed on when I was three years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, care to show us your bedroom?" Fuu asked, politely.

After Sakura was done with her dish, she responded. "Why, of course."

Inside her bedroom, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are having a sit-down with Sakura. It was filled with cute decorations, costumes and dolls.

"Sakura, your room looks great!"

"It goes well with your atmosphere." As Umi looks over at her doll collection, she notices a yellow stuffed teddy bear with wings on its back. She picks it up and starts squeezing it. "It looks so cute!"

Kero could feel the pressure being mounted on him. As his face is nestled against her chest, he uses enough strength to un-hide his feature and bit her thumb.

Umi felt its bite. "Ow!" She dropped the yellow bear to the floor. Her thumb had a small red bite mark on it.

"Miss Umi, are you alright?" asked Fuu.

"I'm fine." Umi stares at the bear more closely. She is beginning to think that it wasn't an ordinary plush toy. By scooping it up in her hands, she rubbed its stomach. The yellow stuffed bear starts to giggle.

And than, it bursted out with a small laughter. "Hey, cut it out!"

Umi freaked out. "It...It talks?"

Not only was she surprised, so were Hikaru and Fuu.

The yellow bear unveiled itself with a flap of its wings. "What does it look like?"

Sakura smacked herself on her forehead. "Nice going, Kero. You just blew your cover."

Hikaru blinked her fiery red eyes. "Kero? It has a name?"

"And, where did he come from?" Fuu wondered.

Kero explained to them. "I came from Clow Country and the Guardian of the Clow Cards. Which are right now, Sakura Cards. In any case, Sakura caught them all." He folded its arms. "Of course, she was competing against a boy named Syaoran for those cards until the final judgment came in. Syaoran was up first, but he failed quickly. For Sakura, she managed to pass the test by defeating Yue with 'The Wind' card when her staff transformed and became the new master of the cards."

Umi raised her eyebrow. "That was interesting. But, quick question: who's Syaoran?"

Sakura answered. "Syaoran is…" With her heart beating rapidly, she unveiled her answer. "My lover. Even though that we got off to a rough start when he was my rival for gathering the Clow Cards, he slowly began to understand me more. And that's why, I love him so much."

"Aw, that's so sweet" says Hikaru. "But, wait. How many Clow Cards are there and what are they based upon, exactly?"

"Oh, its real simple. A magician by the name of Clow Reed created fifty-two Clow Cards. Most of them are based on a few elements and interests. While for others, it can also be dangerous depending on which Card's been used. When Sakura captured all of the Cards, I was able to regain my true form" said Kero.

Umi smirked at him with a silly joke. "Let me guess, you become a giant teddy bear?"

Kero yelled at her. "Wrong! Even better. Just watch me." As he stepped back, his wings grew big and as they wrapped around him, he reveals his true form right in-front of them. He was in the form of a cougar with metal plating on his back and head with some embedded red rubies and has yellow eyes. "In this form, you will know me as Keroberos."

"Holy cow! That is so cool!" cried Hikaru.

Fuu smiled. "It sure does. It really suits him."

"Thanks. Now, if you thought that was surprising, take a look at the Sakura Cards" He points out the big lavender pink book that has Sakura's name on it.

As the young trio looks over to see the book, they carefully opened it up and overviewed the whole set of Sakura Cards by removing them from inside the page.

When they were about to view them one at a time, the unexpected has occurred: The whole stack of Sakura Cards were floating in a bright light and everyone stood there in awestruck.

"K-Kero, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea."

Later, some of the cards were glowing with a different color and each one were sent to Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Sakura. When they turned their cards over, they each have a Clow Card that is based on a certain element.

"Hey! Mine's 'Fiery'. Just like what I have."

"I've got 'Watery'. Fuu, what did you get?"

"It's…'Windy'. Miss Sakura, what's yours?"

"'Earthy'…" She moaned after knowing what kind of card, she received.

All of the girls including Keroberos became concerned as to why Sakura wasn't satisfied of the card she got, when the whole pile of Sakura Cards were mysteriously glowing.

"What seems to be the problem, Sakura? Is it the 'Earthy' card that you're holding?" Keroberos wondered.

"It's more than that. I mean, what do we need them for?"

"Hmm, good question. Somehow, these cards that we have are seemingly based on our elements. Maybe, it's some sort of a combination move or something" Hikaru clarified.

"Either that or it might be something anew." After verifying about the cards, Fuu than explains to Sakura about their story. "Anyways, did I forget to mention that we're also called The Magic Knights?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Why is that?"

Hikaru elucidated. "Well, this is all started a long time ago when I first met Umi and Fuu at Tokyo Towers. During our time, however, this huge light appeared and that's where we met Princess Emeraude. From there, she took us to another world called 'Cephiro'. In which, it was breaking apart due to one individual that was reckoning havoc upon the land: Zagato. Even though that he had deeply loved her, he has a deep hatred for Cephiro's Pillar System. The reason why is because it was designed to devote every moment of its existence and to pray for it, where it would never seek happiness from anything except seeing it prosper. That's basically why Zagato couldn't care less about the fate of Cephiro and nearly had us on the ropes, when we retrieved our Rune Gods and almost defeated us in battle. But, we never gave up and managed to vanquish him with our combined strength. We believed that defeating Zagato would restore Cephiro back to the way it was. But unfortunately, we hadn't accounted of also facing Princess Emeraude and her Rune God. Both her new look and her acquired Rune God were built from her anger and hatred as a result of Zagato's death and even wielded his sword. At first, we kept resisting to fight her and that's when we saw a vision of her about us being Magic Knights and what our real purpose was including her side of the story. She kept thinking more about Zagato that she failed to keep Cephiro in tact. Before long, she told us about her plight and realized that it would be better off if she perished rather than just ruling Cephiro with her heart filled with grief and regret. Sadly, we gave in and slained her since death was the only way to abandon her duties as the Pillar of Cephiro. A year later, we've managed to head back and faced off a new enemy by the name of Lady Debonair. Her actions were for worse than Zagato. As if that wasn't enough, we even had to face a girl named Nova; namely, my alter-ego. She's specifically my shadow from my heart and was created, when I couldn't cope the fact that I slained Princess Emeraude. Since than, she was searching for me throughout Cephiro until Lady Debonair took her in. Therefore, she hated everyone and I hated myself for my own actions. When I truthfully told her about my real intentions, she went back inside my heart. After that, me and my friends were strong enough to take down Lady Debonair and went back to our homeland."

"Whoa! That was an incredible story. But yet, sad from the beginning about the Princess you're mentioning. So, anything else?" Sakura asks.

"The moment that we became The Magic Knights, I was recognized as the most strong-willed and passionate Magic Knight. Where, it lead me to become the next Pillar of Cephiro. Yet, I've decided that the good of Cephiro shouldn't depend on one's self-sacrifice and so, I've used my power as the Pillar to destroy the Pillar System and let Cephiro act on its own."

"Talk about a harsh decision. But what if, you still remained as the Pillar of Cephiro? What could've happened than?" Keroberos replied.

"I would've had the same pain that Princess Emeraude had endured with Zagato."

"Hikaru…" said Umi, sadly.

"Whatever choice you've made back there, I believe that you did the right thing. Otherwise, your friends or anyone else wouldn't care about you." replied Sakura.

Hikaru became astonished. "S-Sakura…"

"That was really thoughtful of you" says Fuu with a soft smile.

"Which reminds me. Have you received any word from Syaoran, lately?" inquired Keroberos to her.

"No. Not since I've sealed 'The Nothing' Card. Yet, I don't understand as to why, he doesn't…" Just as she was about to know more details in regards to Syaoran, she felt a faint but strong energy coming from inside of her. It was the same like before, except stronger. Her light emerald green eyes were widened and as she clutched her school uniform right to where her heart is, she soon started to panic by feeling her body. "Ah! What is…this?"

Hikaru, Fuu, Umi and Keroberos were all beginning to sense that something is wrong with Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What's the matter with you, Miss Sakura?"

"It appears that there's a disturbance from inside of herself. Almost as if, I can feel its dark power. But, I can't pinpoint what it is."

As Hikaru heard those words from him, she gasped. "Say, what? You mean that she's…" That's when she saw her falling onto the floor and was quick enough to catch her. She tried yelling out her name and even shaking her body, but to no avail. As she feels her forehead, it was semi-hot and made a horrifying discovery. "Oh, no. She fainted."

When that happened, both Umi and Fuu rushed downstairs and contacted her father about what has recently happened to his daughter.

He picked up the phone and uses the emergency line as an ambulance arrives at their house. Paramedics came in and placed Sakura onto the stretcher. As they put her inside the vehicle, Hikaru and her friends soon followed them by going in. Soon after, Mr. Kinomoto also tagged along as he drives his vehicle and goes to the hospital for Sakura's treatment.


	5. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 5: Unexpected News

Right away at the hospital, Hikaru, Fuu, Umi and Mr. Kinomoto were all sitting down at the waiting room and hoping to hear some news from the doctor about Sakura. A few minutes later, they were soon joined by Sakura's brother, Toya and her childhood friend, Tomoyo. Mr. Kinomoto called his son and her daughter's best friend about the incident after he used the emergency line.

"So, any word from the doctor about Sakura?" Toya asks his father.

"It's already been a couple of hours, since we've brought her here. Somehow, I don't believe that she's suffered any colds or fevers lately." He sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"We all are, Mr. Kinomoto" Fuu replied.

That's when Toya spots some new faces sitting right next close to his dad. "Huh? Who are you, three?"

"Oh, our apologizes. I'm Hikaru and that's Umi and Fuu. And, we're also the three new transfer counselors at Sakura's school."

"What? You're the squirt's new friends? How…Typical" he said, while he folded his arms and made a grin on his face.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" says Umi, as she retaliated his remark on them.

"It means that she has more monsters like you to play with."

Umi became enraged of his rudeness to herself and her friends. "Why, you little creep! Take that!" With some anger in her light blue eyes, she physically slaps him right across the face hard.

Toya felt it and virtually stumbled back, because of Umi's frustration. His cheek was almost red, upon feeling the slap that he received from her.

"The only reason that you called us, 'monsters' is because you've hardly licked anyone's wounds but yourself! So, quit being so immature!"

Toya pouted. "Have it your way. See, if I care."

Having no show of any positive attitude, Umi's bitterness became worse. By twitching her eyebrow and grinding her teeth, she kicks him right where it hurts the most: his crotch.

He fell to his knees and groaned in pain after Umi kicked him right in the center. He manages to get up on one knee and with the other, just before the doctor appeared with the results from Sakura's condition.

"Pardon me for the intrusion but, I have the results for Sakura Kinomoto."

"And, what is it?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.

"According to this, your daughter has become ill due to unknown causes. In any case, her body became weak when she fainted and her temperature is slowly dropping." the doctor said.

"But, how is this possible? She didn't get sick from anything that she came in contact with."

"True. But whatever caused her to obtain this, she has fallen into…a coma."

"A coma?" they all shouted in unison.

"Take it easy, everyone. It's not permanent. Frankfully from what I can tell, she'll wake up approximately two days or so."

When the doctor told them about how long Sakura's coma will last, they all took a deep breath and made a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, isn't it?" says Hikaru.

"For now. In the mean time, let Sakura rest here while you head home."

"Alright, than." With a nod of his head, Mr. Kinomoto and the others headed outside and went back to their respectful places.

Afterwards, they leave Sakura in the hospital and rest. In which, she may be able to recover from what had transpired her.

As for Sakura herself, her eyes were closed and taking a few breaths during her sleep. Suddenly, something very unusual is happening. Her whole body is covered with a black aura and than, her eyes were opened bloody red while her face looked very solemn.

Meanwhile at the Kinomoto residence, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are all having a meeting with Mr. Kinomoto, Toya and Tomoyo about Sakura's recent actions.

"So, did you notice the way Sakura was, when you challenged her to a fencing match and lost?"

"Yeah. I had her on the ropes until she made a strange grin and her eyes were glowing red."

When Toya overheard those words coming from out of Umi's mouth, his jaw had dropped. "Wh-What did you say?"

"I said, when I've faced Sakura in a fencing match and nearly had her beat, she was grinning and her eyes were red. Why do you ask?" Umi inquired, while raising her eyebrow.

Toya couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was beginning to make sense. The mysterious shadow that he saw after his sister had sealed 'The Nothing' Card. The fencing match she had and defeated Umi in her first attempt. And than, the sudden sickness she received when she fainted earlier. "Now, I get the picture."

"You do? What is it?" Tomoyo inquired.

With a deep sigh, he unveiled the truth. "Sakura's been…possessed."

At that precise moment, the whole group gasped.

Hikaru turned to Umi and Fuu, and whispered.

"Are you sensing of what I'm sensing?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Something or someone is inside of Sakura."

"Yet, we don't even know who or what it is."

For Mr. Kinomoto and Tomoyo, they were both at a loss for words after learning of what is currently happening to Sakura.

"I don't believe this. And to think that everything was going well for her."

"Sakura…"

As they were about to let their emotions spew out, there was a few loud knocks on the door and Toyo went there to answer it.

"I wonder who that could be."

As he opened the door, he sees Mei-Lin not only catching her breath but also, clutching her left arm with her right hand and part of her face was cut.

"Hey, what brings you out here and what happened?"

"Never mind that. Just take me inside, please."

Upon reading her expression, he lets her inside the house where she's being greeted by his father, Mr. Kinomoto, Tomoyo and even Sakura's newfound friends. Before he could introduce her to them, a few drops of blood were trickling down from her left arm and onto the floor. "Aw, damn! You're bleeding!"

"I'll get the First Aid Kit." Mr. Kinomoto went into the cupboards and began searching for the Medical Box. As he looked under the sink, he found it and brought it into the living room. He opens the box to find a small white cotton bandage robe for Mei-Lin's injury. He carefully wraps it around the small wound and ties it in a knot.

"There, all done."

"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto." Her smile quickly faded, when she remembered something along the way by hanging her head down.

"What's the matter, Mei-Lin? You look…distressed. Usually, you act so cheerful and strong. Any idea, as to why you're looking so pale?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I was on my way home until I saw somebody. When I got a closer look, I became completely surprised when Sakura was there and than…"

Toya cuts her off. "Wait! You saw Sakura? But, I thought that she was at the hospital. Why was she outside?"

She than verified to him and everyone. "When I asked her why, something strange and creepy came from inside of her."

**(Begin Flashback)**

Mei-Lin was walking home and humming to herself, when she caught a familiar person in the distance. She right away ran to her and popped up a question. "Sakura? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I…I don't know. The last thing that I remembered, I passed out and I was brought into the hospital. Than, I was walking out here in the middle of no-where until you came in."

She raised her eyebrow and smirked at her. "Does that mean you were sleep-walking?"

Sakura sweat dropped, while she made a soft giggle. "Very funny, Mei-Lin."

"Okay so, why is that you're not with Syaoran? Did you two, break-up?"

"No! My brother still dislikes him and he refuses to change. I…I have no clue of how they can work together." Sakura than starts twiddling her fingers.

Mei-Lin shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that's your brother for you. A bit too thick-headed and always thinking about himself and you than other people, such as Syaoran."

The young cherry blossom girl is hardly convinced of Mei-Lin's fact, relating to her brother. Knowing that there's still good in him despite his bullish attitude, she tries to reply back. "But…" She paused, when she gasped and her eyes became blank.

This had triggered Mei-Lin's curiosity and tries calling out to her. "Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong? Sakura, say something!" When she tried to hear her response, she receives a different message.

Without warning, she gets pushed by Sakura with an unlikely strength and falls down to the ground. Struggling to get up, she retorts to her. "Hey, what's the big…" Mei-Lin's sentence was cut short, by witnessing a sudden change to Sakura.

Her whole body was engulfed in a black aura, while she was crying in pain. Mei-Lin became terrified that something is hurting her and there was nothing that she could do, except watch. The mysterious black aura that is wrapping around Sakura continues to fill her heart with darkness and hate until she screamed. After that, it disappeared and she hung her head down.

By getting back on her feet, Mei-Lin once again tries to reach out to Sakura. Unfortunately, she was completely silent. Just as she was going to put her hand on her shoulder, Sakura grabs it and throws her with one arm. As she gets up, she sees a horrifying sight.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura is utilizing her magical powers to activate her magical key as a huge symbol appeared on her feet with a moon, a star and other symbols except that it was black instead of yellow. After she called forth her strength from within herself, the key had transformed into a star wand while she opened her bloody red eyes. Thus, as she grabbed hold of her wand, it changed from maroon pink into black including the circle surrounding the star in which, it became from yellow to red and the wings turned from white into black. But that didn't end there as she raised her hand in the air and does the unimaginable: Her hand was glowing black.

This left Mei-Lin completely baffled. _"Wh-What is she doing?"_

While she was trying to figure out the situation, back at the Kinomoto residence to where Sakura's room is, the Sakura book which contained all of the Sakura cards was lifted and became enshrouded with darkness as it disappeared.

Back on over to where the action is, Sakura had her hand raised and it was black earlier until the Sakura book came into view and grabbed it. Just like from what happened with her wand, it too became black. By opening the book and looked through the whole deck of Sakura Cards, she picked two cards and made a harsh grin on her face. It made Mei-Lin petrified.

Using her concentration skills, Sakura tosses them in the air and with a flick of her new black-winged star wand, she activates the magic powers from the Sakura Cards that she handpicked.

"Sword Card! Fight Card! Merge together and help me to defeat my enemy! Sword! Fight!"

"No way! She can use two cards, instead of one?" cried Mei-Lin, still feeling petrified. With nowhere else to go, she was trapped by Sakura being possessed by an unknown source of dark magic. She watched helplessly to see Sakura transforming her wand into a sword and than, there was a radiant glow before it vanished. "Huh? What was that light?"

"You want to know?" With a small laugh, she explained. "I'll tell you. That glow was the Fight Card that I've used to combine with the Sword Card."

"But, how can you do that? It's impossible to use two cards at the same time. Just when and where did you learn to do that?" she asked her.

"You're missing the point. It's also from a certain fellow." During Sakura's explanation, her voice had became strangely dark.

Somehow, Mei-Lin is sensing that the Sakura she once knew was acting odd and also not with the same bright voice. "Okay, enough with the whole small talk and all! Just, who exactly are you?"

Knowing that she wants to discover the individual behind all of this, Sakura closed her eyes and than, a holographic projection of an unknown man unveiled himself with long black hair, gray armor with a black cape, a gray helmet with purple pearls on it and his eyes were bloody red; just like Sakura's.

"So, are you happy, now?"

Mei-Lin's fear was already beginning to sink in and stood there, frozen with her mouth opened dry and her forehead was sweating some bullets.

The spirited figure smiled and made his move. "I'll take that as a confession. My lady, be a dear and get rid of this pest." As it disappeared, Sakura's bloody red eyes were opened again and starts to attack Mei-Lin with her newfound Sword Card that's been powered up by the Fight Card.

She does her best to avoid Sakura's Sword attacks but, she hadn't accounted the next one that slashed her left arm and also her right cheek. As she begins to runaway and escape, Sakura summons another Card and it was 'The Jump' Card.

With a few big leaps, Sakura stops Mei-Lin in her tracks and thus preventing her from escaping. She than grabs her by the shirt and gave her a message.

"Here's my offer: Bring me Syaoran or else, I'll destroy everything in my path."

"There's one problem. He hasn't been heard or seen from anyone, since that 'Nothing' Card came in."

"Shut up! Either you bring him, or I'll…" When Sakura was going to finish, Mei-Lin interjected.

"Alright, I'll do it! Under one condition: I'll tell Sakura's brother about this, if you can let me go."

With that, she released her grip from her. "Very well. Now, leave. Before I change my mind."

**(End Flashback)**


	6. Odd Bedfellows

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Never have and never will. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 6: Odd Bedfellows

"You're kidding me! Sakura wants that brat?" says Toya.

She nods her head. "That's even more surprising than that man I saw."

"A man? What did he look like?" Umi asked.

Tomoyo gives Mei-Lin a piece of paper and a pencil to draw and identify the mysterious figure she saw, right after she encountered Sakura. By completing the picture she drew, she shows it to Hikaru and company. "This is the guy that I've seen, today."

As the girls glanced at Mei-Lin's drawing, they became very shocked. They each whispered to each other quietly, when they've viewed the identity of the man controlling Sakura.

"It couldn't be him? Could it?"

"Impossible! He's been dead for a long time."

"But what if, Miss Mei-Lin is telling the truth? Than, what?"

"It's hard to tell." As Hikaru ended her huddle with her friends, she stood up and approached to Mei-Lin. "Let me ask you something, Mei-Lin. Do you know where you saw Sakura, before she attacked you?"

"She was…at the park. Why?"

They all stood there in awe, as to where Mei-Lin had last seen her.

"At the park? But, that's miles away! How did she get all the way, there?" cried Tomoyo.

"This might have to do with that spirited man manipulating her" Toya clarified.

"I believe that she wants to see the young man she's in love with" added Mr. Kinomoto.

Toya narrowed his eyes. "No doubt. Which is why, I've decided to do the inevitable."

"Would it have to do with Syaoran?" Mei-Lin asked.

"Uh-huh. This is what I've should've done from the first place."

"That reminds me." Mei-Lin reached inside her pockets and pulled out a letter. It was folded until she un-folds the paper and gives it to Toya. "Here, take a look."

As he reads the letter that Mei-Lin was carrying, his eyes were widened and his complexion became hollow. "Wh-What? His mother passed away of natural causes? When did this happen?"

She explained. "By the time he went home, he received word from his butler that she passed on. Because of this, he hasn't got in touch with Sakura for several days. And on top of that, he never said anything about coming back here."

"This is very unfortunate news. It's similar to what happened to my wife" said Mr. Kinomoto.

Toya stood there and still reading the letter that was written from Syaoran. He became bewildered about what happened to his mother and than, he crumpled the paper. "The nerve of him!"

"Something the matter, Sir Toya?" Fuu wondered.

"How can he ignore my sister, when she's not acting the way she used to be?"

While Toya is reeling of Sakura's lover being absent and not aware of what's been going on, the phone rang and Mr. Kinomoto got out of his seat to answer it.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence. What's that? You need someone to pick you up? Understood." As he hangs up the phone, he turned to his son and told him.

"Toya, that was Syaoran just now."

"And?"

"He just arrived at the airport and wants you to pick him up."

He sighed. "I suppose, this is my chance to put my differences with him aside."

"First, you need these." He hands over his car keys to his son. "One last thing before you go, make sure that you take everyone with you."

"Are you certain that there's enough room?" Hikaru asks.

Before he could reply, someone was knocking on the door a few times until he went over there and opened it. It was Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi. She has short semi-dark red auburn hair with light blue eyes and look of grief on her face.

"I heard Sakura was at the hospital. Is she alright?"

"Actually, yes and no."

"Like, what do you mean?"

"I mean, yes. She's not the same girl like the last time you've seen her."

"I still don't get it" she said, sadly.

"Perhaps, we can tell you everything about my daughter. Hello, Sonomi. Nice to see you, again" Mr. Kinomoto replied to her.

She pouted. "Can't say the same."

As she goes inside the house, she sees not only her daughter, Tomoyo but also, some new guests. They all explain to her about the events that has transpired regarding to Sakura. From their brief introductions and origins as Magic Knights of saving another world called _'Cephiro'_, to Sakura being brainwashed by an evil spirit including the sudden passing of Syaoran's mother.

Sonomi became startled, by hearing all that has happened. "My goodness. That's terrible. As far as I'm concerned, I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." She turns to Toya and stared at him. "Make sure that you don't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry, I won't…much."

"Oh? Than, how's this?" With some vigor in her eyes, she stomps her hi-heels right onto his foot.

He felt the pressure from her shoe and moaned in pain.

Right after their conversation, they all head to the airport with their vehicles. Toya is driving inside his dad's car with Hikaru, Umi and Fuu sitting at the back seat together. Whereas Sonomi, she's driving with her daughter in the passenger side.

During their destination, Hikaru asks Toya.

"Excuse me, Toya. But, why is it that you're so rough on your sister, much like us?"

"Hikaru!" Umi shouts.

"Because, I like poking fun at her. If not worse, me trying to teach the brat a lesson."

"How come you dislike him so much, Sir Toya?" Fuu conjectured.

As he gripped the steering wheel, he stated. "I…I haven't had the slightest clue, yet. Once he shows up, I'll set things straight with him front and center."

By arriving at the airport, Toya including Sonomi parked their vehicles at the parking lot, while everybody else got out and locked the doors. They all went inside and inspected the arrival dates for each airplane that has previously went off from their original location via computer system.

Both Toya and Sonomi were the first ones to see that an airplane from Hong Kong is arriving here at approximately five minutes.

Later on, they've noticed some passengers coming from upstairs and than, down until the numbers grew. Judging that the boy is here, they motion to everyone and hurried down the aisle as they await his presence.

Several minutes has come by and than, out he came with his butler behind him. After going down the stairs safely, he had failed to notice Mei-Lin running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He became a bit perplexed, upon seeing her while the butler stood there and chuckled.

"I'm so glad that you've made it, Syaoran."

"Mei-Lin? What's the meaning of this and how did you get here?"

"With some help from them, of course." She points out to him the people, that drove her.

He right away spots some familiar faces in the distance. "Oh. Tomoyo and her mom are here." But not until he catches three new people and an old adversary. "Hey, who are they and why is he here?"

"I'll show you." She takes him by the hand and escorts him to see the new visitors. She introduces him to the three young women. "First off, that's Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. Second, Sakura's brother is here to put away his differences from you."

"Eh? And, why is that?"

"It's Sakura. She's being controlled, by an evil force."

Syaoran's jaw had dropped, when he gasped. "What? Who did this?"

"Calm down, Syaoran. We're still uncertain of who the figure is that's behind Sakura. But, how are you feeling after we've read your letter regarding the loss of your mother?" Tomoyo asks.

He sighed and turned his head away. His butler briefly answers to them.

"I do, apologize. Things have been really tough nowadays, since that's happened. Furthermore, he has decided to come back and stay here in Tomeda."

They all became delighted, when he has returned from his previous home. Except for Toya, as he stepped in and confronts him.

"Hold that thought for a moment. Hey, kid."

As Syaoran whirled around, he's come face-to-face with the person that has a grudge on him because of his affections for Sakura: Toya.

"Well, aren't you going to hit me or something?"

"No, even better. Tell me, why were you so drawn to my sister before you first assaulted her?"

"Looks like that we're about to find out" Hikaru whispered to Umi and Fuu.

He clarified to Toya and everybody about his current relationship with Sakura. "There's two reasons as to why I was into her. After she passed the Final Judgment from Yue, she had a difficult time transforming all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. In short, she was in danger and I had to protect her, much like yourself. Not to mention that there was somebody else trying to smitten her."

Toya's eyes were widened with shock. "Who was it?"

"The former transfer student from England…Eriol."

"What?" cried Tomoyo.

"So, you weren't the only brat who was being soft on her?" he said.

"Of course, not! And, I'm not a brat! Besides, if it were the other way around, you would be taking out your anger on him instead of me" told Syaoran.

For Sonomi, however, she feared that the conversation between them may turn into a fight and so, she intervened and ended their small talk.

"As much as I hate watching you two argue about Sakura, but there's a much bigger problem to deal with."

"Agreed. Just for now, let's call it a truce." He extended his hand to Syaoran.

"Done." He shook Toya's hand in a form of mutual respect and as they head out, they got into their vehicles and search for Sakura's whereabouts.


	7. Behind The Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 7: Behind The Shadows

For a long time, they've been driving for at least two hours and still tracking down Sakura. Sonomi is driving with her daughter in the passenger side, along with Syaoran's butler and Mei-Lin sitting behind. Whereas Toya, he remains awfully quiet throughout the driveway with Syaoran sitting beside him and Hikaru and the others sat at the backseat. It was completely silent until Toya broke off the silence.

"I know that we haven't talk much but, try and save Sakura for me."

"Huh?" Syaoran became baffled.

"When I fully understand that you were actually guarding her, it made me realize that I've been selfish in my own thoughts regarding her. Don't take it personally but, what do you have plans for her after she returns to normal?"

"You'll see."

After their short discussion, they've arrived at the park. When they got there, it was a total mess. The swing-set was trampled, the huge penguin slide and the monkey bars were destroyed and the water fountain was cut in-half. That includes the sandbox being turned into mush.

By investigating the scene of devastation, they all start to wonder if Sakura was the cause of this mayhem, when Mei-Lin had bumped into her.

"This is a disaster. The park is in ruins" cried Tomoyo.

"It is. Miss Hikaru, do you believe that this is Miss Sakura's doing?" Fuu told her.

"Possibly. But, it's hard to describe that someone like her would cause damage to a nice area such as this."

"Speaking of which, I almost forgot about Kero." Umi went to Tomoyo and asked about the plushed teddy bear known as the Guardian of the Cards. Tomoyo reached inside her bag and present it to Umi, where she informs both Syaoran and Mei-Lin. When they came together for a small huddle, they've noticed that he has fallen asleep for some odd reason.

"Eh? How can he be sleeping at a time like this?" complained Umi. "Hey! Wake up, you silly plush toy!" She stomps her fist right onto Kero's head. It resulted of him to groan, upon feeling the heavy hit from Umi.

"Nice one. I could've had done it better than myself" says Syaoran, praising Umi's efforts on trying to awaken Kero.

As the winged yellow bear yawned and feeling the bump on its head, he responded. "Hey, why did you do that for?"

"Duh! You were missing the fact that Sakura is being taken over by a dark spirit. If you still don't believe me and all of us, take a look" Hikaru shows him the destruction, of what was once a peaceful and beautiful park had became a complete wasteland.

"The catastrophe. I've never seen anything like this, before."

He wasn't the only one that was being traumatized of this wreckage, so were Toya and Sonomi.

"Good grief. It's worse than I thought."

"Oh, dear. What else could go wrong?"

That's when they hear a voice coming from against the tree. It was a tall man with white hair and eyes with a white magician outfit, white pants and white wings on his back, while clutching his shoulder and catching his breath.

Both Syaoran and Toya recognized him and it was Yue. His alternate form was Toya and Sakura's long-time friend, Yukito.

As Toya and Sonomi run to his aid, Kero flew up in the air and transformed into Keroberos. As everyone rushed in, Toya and Sonomi helped him get to this feet before he briefly spoke.

"Thanks. I'm lucky that you all came here in the nick of time."

"How, so?" Toya wondered.

He verified the truth. "When I was Yukito, I've detected Sakura from this very spot. However, there was something wrong with her when I've sensed a dark disturbance from inside her heart. I've tried talking to her, but it was no use and she attacked me. In all my life, I have never seen Sakura acting so abusive before."

"The Sakura that you saw wasn't really her at all. She's being mesmerized by a dark spirit of someone" Mei-Lin clarified.

"So, that's it." He than turned his attention to an old friend. "Were you aware of this?"

The winged yellow beast, nodded. "I have. These three girls have speculated the whole scenario, since they've first met Sakura."

"And, you are?"

"We're the Magic Knights and also, Sakura's new transfer counselors" Hikaru replied.

Yue's eyes flashed with amazement. "Magic Knights? Interesting. Nevertheless, I appreciate your assistance of saving Sakura."

"Oh, please. It's futile to stop me, now" a new voice had interjected them.

As soon as they all turned around, they all see Sakura pointing her star wand straight at them and her whole body was wrapped in a black aura while her eyes were bloody red. But, her voice had remained the same since the dark spirit had crept inside her body.

Sonomi couldn't believe her eyes that the young girl she knew was not the same. "Wh-Why is she doing this?"

"Get a hold of yourself! Someone else is making her to do the dirty work" Toya explained.

"Come to think of it, I still remember the spirit's identity. He had long black hair, red eyes and some fancy armor on him" Mei-Lin informed.

Umi whispered to Hikaru, relating to her information. "You don't really think, that it's…"

"Don't say it. Fuu, what's your opinion?"

She thought for a moment. Than, she made up her mind. "I'll try and communicate with her."

"Be very careful. There's no telling, if she attacks you" Yue warned.

Fuu took his advice and walked down to meet with Sakura. With a look of caution, she demands an answer from her. "If you don't mind me asking but, what's your purpose for causing such devastation?"

"Humph! You should talk. For someone that's so eager to know my motives, I'll let you in on it. I'd like nothing more than to annihilate everything in my path and to ensure that I will be the one left standing. And, there's not a damn thing that you can do about it…Magic Knights" she grinned.

"Huh? How did she know, who you are?" Tomoyo questioned.

Upon listening to her tone, Fuu felt a small chill from beneath her skin. "N-No way! It can't be!"

"What?" Keroberos asked.

"I recognize those goals from someone that only cares about himself." She points at Sakura and revealed its name. "Zagato!"

Yue and Keroberos gasped, along with everybody as the sinister voice from Sakura made a sick laugh.

"Z-Zagato? But, how can that be?" cried Umi.

"Are you positive that it's him?" Hikaru conjectured.

Fuu nods her head. "Yes."

"I'm hardly surprised that you saw right through me, Magic Knight of Wind. But, here's something you and your measly friends didn't know; after you've obliterated me with your Rune Gods, my spirit was left drifting in space for many years until I've sensed an unknown source of power. From there, I've discovered that it was a forbidden card when I became one with its host. In turn, I was able to possess this young girl's body during her fencing match and to recuperate my strength from within her."

By knowing of who he really is and what he was doing to his precious sister, Toya's blood began to stir. "Why, you bastard!"

"Wait. What does he mean, _'a forbidden card'_? Did Clow Reed rejected something that we haven't heard about?" Syaoran asks.

"Hmm…I think, it's true" Keroberos grunted, as he hung his head down.

"What are you saying, Keroberos?" urged Yue.

He clarified the truth. "During Clow Reed's creation of the fifty-two Clow Cards and right before 'The Nothing' Card was made thereafter, he banished one of them due to its evil intentions. That Card…was 'The Spirit' Card."

"You've got to be kidding me? You mean to tell us that the card Clow Reed had evicted is also the spirit of Zagato?" Syaoran replied.

"Exactly."

"I…I can't believe from what I'm hearing" says Hikaru, sadly.

"Very sharp. Though I must say that if it weren't for that card the magician had discarded, I wouldn't be able to put the hurt on you and gathering my strength inside this squirt's body." The more deeper Sakura's voice becomes, the bigger its black aura grows.

"Do me a favor! Get out of her and come out fighting like a man!" shouted Toya, raising his fist at her.

"As you wish." With a flash of its red eyes, she closed them and later, she begins to moan in pain and sank to her knees.

"Sakura!" Before Tomoyo could reach out to her, Keroberos stops her in her tracks.

"Stay right, where you are! He is starting to exit out of her body."

As everybody looked on, they could see a light red silhouette appearing right before their very eyes. When it showed its true colors, Sakura screamed in her normal voice until she collapsed to the ground.

Syaoran became horrified of witnessing Sakura's downfall from the effects of the dark spirit that is unveiling himself, front and center.

Just than, the figure lands firmly on the ground and starts laughing at everyone. It had long black hair, heavy gray armor, a black cape and bloody red eyes, along with his whole body enshrouded with a black aura.

"Wh-Why, you're…" Still feeling a bit mortified, Hikaru couldn't complete her sentence.


	8. Down But Not Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 8: Down But Not Out

"Long time no see, Magic Knights. I, Zagato have finally returned."

"So, it is true. 'The Spirit' Card is really him, all along" Fuu mentioned.

"That's him? That's the enemy you three had defeated in the past, back in Cephiro?" thought Syaoran.

"I'm afraid so" says Umi, glumly. "Here's the worst part: We don't even have our swords with us, in order to don our armor."

"This is bad. This is very bad" Yue shook his head in disbelief after hearing that they're weaponless against their old enemy.

"How perfect. My day has never been better. Now, I can destroy both all of you and the Earth with it!" he elucidated.

"Oh, yeah? How are you going to pull that off?" Keroberos questioned.

As an evil smile moved across his lips, he lifted his hand up, conjured up his newfound strength and takes the book of Sakura Cards from the unconscious girl and placed it in his hands.

The whole group can feel their fear beginning to sink in.

"Oh, no! He's got Sakura's book!" cried Tomoyo.

"What now, Sir Syaoran?" Fuu suggested.

"I…I just don't know. Other than that…" He brought out his sword from the luggage that he took out earlier and unsheathes it. "Even with my sword and without yours, we can't attack."

"You don't. But, I can." Zagato than raised his sword up high after unsheathing and utilizes one of the Sakura Cards and merges it with his weapon. It was glowing light blue. "Time to give you the cold shoulder! Freeze!" He fires an icy light blue beam directly at everyone.

They all managed to dodge it. Except for Sonomi, who got hit and was frozen solid.

"No, Mother!" Tomoyo was terrified, upon seeing her mom getting frozen.

"Hey, that's…" As Mei-Lin was about to answer, Syaoran had pinpointed the Card that Zagato had performed.

"Yeah. That was 'The Freeze' Card. We've got to be careful or else, we're done for." Syaoran tries to fight back with an attack of his own. "Element…Lightning!"

He launches his lightning technique from his scroll and sends it at Zagato. But, he was fully prepared by deflecting it and propelled it back at him.

Syaoran had little time to move and was sent sprawling to the ground after feeling the full force of Zagato's counterattack. He could feel his body jolting with small electricity, when his very own attack was reversed by Zagato. As he tries to pull himself up, the dark priest uses another Sakura Card.

"Now, what's he up to?" Toya demanded.

"It's anybody's guess, I believe" Yue answered.

"You may have survived the first round, that was luck. But for the second round, it will be much painful!" Just as he was going to put the hurt on him, a mysterious portal had appeared with blue and black swirls with a white hole in the middle.

"Huh? What's that?" Mei-Lin asked.

_"More intruders?"_ thought Zagato.

Than, a tall young man came into view with short light green hair, yellow eyes, white gloves, a white formal shirt and slacks with a white cape, and brown shoes. He's also carrying some swords with him after he came out from the portal he went through.

"So…Master Mage Clef was right. You really have returned."

Fuu immediately recognized his features and ran up to him. "Ferio!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank goodness, you came! How did you get here all the way from Cephiro?"

Before long, they were both joined by Hikaru and company, along with the rest of everyone.

"She's right. Was it Master Mage Clef that sent you here to us?"

He retorted. "That is correct. While you were busy resuming your normal lives, he discovered a strong but small dark energy from Cephiro and into this world. For some reason, it was the same surge of power that you had defeated in the past. However, as he tried to seal it away, it was un-effective and was traced all the way out here. Anyways, I've brought your swords."

"Splendid! We can finally get to put our armor on!" told Hikaru.

"I hate to rain on your parade but, aren't you forgetting someone?" Zagato holds Sakura by the back of her throat.

"Sakura! Let her go, now!" Syaoran insisted.

He smirked. "Be that as it may. I have no use for this pathetic squirt!" He tosses her onto the ground like a rag doll and right in-front of everybody. "What a complete waste of trash, she is."

"What was that?" Toya clenched his fist tight, when Zagato insulted his sister.

"I can't imagine of how weak her friends and family are. It was so enjoyable, when I read her mind while controlling her until I came out of hiding. Heh. I played her like a violin and than cut her strings." He laughed after revealing his hidden plot from inside Sakura's body.

"That does it! No one speaks to my sister like that and gets away with it!" In a rage of anger and frustration, Toya charges right at Zagato.

"No! Toya, wait!" Yue called to him.

But, it was already too late. He had his fists up and ready to throw some punches at Zagato. Unfortunately, the dark lord avoids one and than another until he grabs his fist with his hand and starts squeezing it hard.

As Toya tries to break free from Zagato's grasp, he can feel his hand being pressurized. For the dark lord, he seems to enjoy torturing him.

"Is that all you got? Ha! How boring. Perhaps, I should end this now." Zagato continues to squeeze Toya's hand as he can't take much more from him.

Since he was so busy dealing with Toya, he nearly had failed to notice an oncoming attack from someone and as he looked up, he released his grip on him and manages to get out of the way before its blade had hit the ground.

After Toya recovered, he was shocked to learn that it was Syaoran who interfered.

"Y-You…saved me? Why?"

As he gets up, he replied. "Not only would Sakura be crushed of me being gone, the same goes for you as well. Besides, there's a reason why I'm protecting her: I want her to be a part of the family. Not mine but…yours."

"A-Are you…serious? Is that why, you're looking out for her?" says a surprised Toya.

"Definitely. Even if it costs me my life."

By discovering of what his true motives are, relating to Sakura, he smiled. "That makes two of us. But right now, we need to take down that creep."

"Allow us to help, Syaoran" called Hikaru, holding her sword. "We'll beat him once more, but only together."

During their conversation, they can hear Sakura moaning and starting to wake up after being used by Zagato.


	9. Epic Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 9: Epic Battle

She slowly stood up and opened her normal light emerald green eyes. Rubbing her short brown hair, she requested. "Ah…my head. What am I doing out here? What happened?"

"Sakura, you're alright!" Tomoyo's eyes were filled with tears of joy, when she saw her childhood friend returning to normal. She later hugged her with her warmth. "I was very worried about you!"

"Tomoyo, why are you…" She gets cuts off, when she spots a familiar sight in the distance. "I-Is that Syaoran-Kun and…my brother?"

With some help from Umi and Fuu hoisting her up, Ferio came in and confronts her. "It sure looks that way. One last thing, I'm Ferio and you're Sakura, right?"

"I…I am." As she turned her head, her mouth had dropped upon staring at a dark figure that she has never seen before. "Wh-Who is that man?"

"His name is Zagato and not only that, it's also a corrupted Clow Card that a magician named Clow Reed had dejected and it's called 'The Spirit' Card" Hikaru explicated.

Sakura was all shook up, by learning of who the man in the gray armor was. "What? Is there anything else that I didn't know about?"

"Not only did he controlled your mind like a puppet, but he's also carrying your book of Sakura Cards" added Umi.

"He's what?" Sensing of how evil both 'The Spirit' Card and Zagato are, her face was filled with determination. "In that case, I'll help too."

"But, Sakura. You're not at full strength and you don't even have your battle costume" informed Tomoyo.

"For once, she right" bellowed Zagato, as he interrupts their conversation. "You can't possibly defeat me in that condition. So, either give up or you'll have to die tryin'…squirt."

She became furious that like her brother, he too calls her the same name. "Why does everyone keep calling me a _'squirt'_?"

"To my knowledge, you're like a spider that's waiting to be crushed and all that will be left of you is an empty shell. No wonder that you've filled up with so much dirt, you hardly had the time to wash yourself off" After that, he snickered to himself.

Both Toya and Syaoran were fed up, of his harsh insults towards Sakura including his mind games on her.

"This guy is making me sick! He's almost as full of himself as much as I am."

"I know that. Still, I'll do whatever's necessary to stop him and not lay a finger on Sakura."

"We shall see about that! C'mon! I'll tear all of you into pieces!" yelled Zagato as he points his sword at everyone.

"Not if, we have anything to say about it! Let's go!" Hikaru commanded to Umi and Fuu, and as they bob their heads, they held their swords up high and shout out these words altogether:

"Magic Knights…Transform!"

A bright light emanated from their weapons and shined down on them. Toya, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Mei-Lin, Ferio, Yue, Keroberos and Sakura watched in astonishment of seeing their armor transformation take center stage while Zagato just stood there in silence.

For Hikaru, she was suited in a ruby red armor that's based on the element of Fire. As for Umi, she's dressed up in an aqua blue armor and based on the element of Water. Whereas Fuu, her forest green armor were based on the element of Wind.

Looking upon the way that they're wearing, Tomoyo's eyes had sparkled with greatness. "Oh, wow! They look simply fantastic! I'm going to be making a new battle costume for Sakura that is a lot like theirs."

Mei-Lin became annoyed of her approach on their material and sweat dropped. "You never stop doing that, do you?"

"Even though that neither of us have our Rune Gods, I'll still have my revenge and destroy you all! Just by using the squirt's book!" Zagato advised them.

"We'll take our chances! Ruby Lightning!" Hikaru gathers some lightning energy, takes it in the form of ruby colored balls and hurls it right at Zagato.

"Hmph! You're wasting your breath." By quickly going through the Sakura Cards, he right away summons another Sakura Card to counterattack. "Come forth, Shield!" With some fast thinking, a large white barrier wing with a red crystal pitched in and guarded him. Hikaru's attack was abolished.

"Wh-What? It didn't even fazed him!"

"My turn. Icicle Blades!" Umi throws a barrage of ice and water icicles into his path and hoping to damage his protective Shield Card.

Zagato stayed firm as he holds the Shield steady and was able enough to survive Umi's attack. He hangs on, but as for the Shield, it was starting to crack.

"Hey, look! He's semi-protected!" Syaoran spotted, while mentioning it to Umi.

"But not for very long! Water Dragon!" she uses another spell and brings out a Dragon of Water and flings it at Zagato.

As he sees Umi's next move, he secretly chose a Sakura Card and placed it in the palm of his hand while he made a sly grin.

Fuu gasped in shock, upon reading his expression and tries to warn her. "Miss Umi! Get away!"

"Your timing is completely off. Arise, Thunder!" He fires a Lion of Thunder, while breaking the Shield Card right through and than intercepting Umi's Water Dragon attack.

Things were looking mighty grim for Umi until Fuu quickly uses one of her spells to protect her. "Not so fast! Winds of Protection!" She stepped in, guards herself and Umi with a barrier of Wind; just as the Thunder Card penetrated Fuu's barrier and smashing it into pieces. She fell on one knee, but not before Umi consoled her.

"Fuu! How did you know his next move?"

She muttered. "I had a feeling that he was going to reverse your attack with a different element. So, that's why I took the liberty of canceling it and prevented his assault on you."

"Fuu…"

Zagato was hardly amused. "That was quite clever of you. But let's see, if you're still smart enough when I do this: Go, Twin!" With the usage of 'The Twin' Card, he makes a copy of himself and now there's two of them. One is real and the other, a decoy.

"Oh, crap! Now, what?" whined Umi.

"You got me. I can't tell, which one is which" says Hikaru.

"Well, I do. The real Zagato is on the right" Syaoran indicated the enemy, by pointing his sword at the real culprit. "Trust me, I can tell."

"Go ahead. I dare you" the two Zagato's spoke at the same time.

"Funny, I've already got the truth. Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu delivers a strong gust of wind towards the Zagato on the right that Syaoran may have foreseen. As it connects, the other Zagato had vanished and the real one gets pushed back. Angered by taking the hit, he demands an answer.

"B-But, how?"

"You had a shadow behind your back, where your other half didn't including his hair not moving" Syaoran replied.

Sakura thanked him for his strategic skills. "Syaoran-Kun…you're amazing!"

He smiled. "What can I say? I can never forget remembering of helping you defeating and than, seal those Clow Cards without my assistance. Because if it was me, you'd be doing the same procedure like I have."

She gasped. "S-Syaoran-Kun…"

Zagato was becoming irritated and more importantly, irate of seeing their love manifesting. So, he picks up two Sakura Cards and makes a bold statement to them. "I've had it with you two and especially you, Magic Knights! It is time to face your ultimate demise! Big!" With that, a few magic swirls came into view from his feet and it starts growing him very big with the usage of 'The Big' Card. He was now the size of a tower and performs a demonical laugh, as it echoed throughout the city. "It's the end of the road for you all, scum!"

"This is insane! He's trying to put out all the stops on us, by any means necessary! If we don't come up with a plan soon, we'll be done for!" Keroberos mentioned.

"Yeah but, isn't there anything that we can do to defeat him?" thought Mei-Lin.

"Unfortunately, there is not" Yue responded.

"Ha! Now, I can finish you all off with one hit!" he yelled down to them.

"And, what do you have in mind? 'The Sand' Card?" asked Sakura to him.

"Nope. Even better. Come forth, Power!" By building up his strength from within himself, his sword began to glow in a radiant light yellow and later, increased its size.

Ferio advises to everybody, before Zagato attacks. "Everyone, brace for impact!"

"Too late for that!" He roared with such vigor in his eyes, he plants his huge sword that was unified with 'The Power' Card and it wipes out everybody with an enormous bang which nearly shook the whole city.


	10. Light vs Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. Also, for those of you that are curious about the combined Sakura Cards of Earthy, Firery, Windy, Watery and Hope, it's a reference from "Captain Planet & The Planeteers". Read & Review, please!

Chapter 10: Light vs. Darkness

Once the dust had subsided, Zagato became pleased of what he has accomplished. Each person has been laid out on the ground and semi-conscious, due to the overwhelming power from him.

While others were trying to recover, Sonomi was broken free from her icy prison and opened her eyes to see a terrifying sight: Sakura and all of her friends are semi-bruised and barely awake. She runs to her and tried waking her up, if she hasn't sustained any major or minor injuries.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura, wake up!"

It didn't take long for her to hear Sonomi's loud voice and woke up. "Eh? Ms. Daidoji? Why are you, here?"

"I was asking you the same thing. What's going on?"

Slowly but surely, she got to her feet, brushed herself off and clarified to her. "A man in gray armor attacked me and…" But when she turned the other way, she witnessed a shocking discovery: Both Toya and Syaoran are unconscious and hardly moving an inch. "Oh, no! Brother! Syaoran-Kun!"

With Sonomi trailing with her and also helping Toya, she falls to her knees and consoled him. "Syaoran-Kun! Syaoran-Kun! Please, open your eyes!" As tears starts to flow in her eyes, she calls his name again but only louder. "Syaoran-Kun!"

He paid attention to her calling and was a little unappreciated with the way, she screamed. "Did you have to say it that loud?"

She felt relieved that he was still alive and in one piece. She gradually takes him by the hand and hoisted him up. Just around the same time, Sonomi helped Toya up. "Are you okay?"

"For now, but…"

However, he was interrupted by the laughter of Zagato and at large, since acquiring 'The Big' Card.

"If you're all done yip-yapping, I'd like to put an end to your existence."

After Sonomi helped Toya out, she became somewhat scared of a gigantic figure that was standing from above her. "What the? Wh-Who is he and how did he get so huge?"

"That would be Zagato. He's responsible for toying Sakura's mind and already played some of her Cards against us. At the moment, he's already used 'The Big' Card and recently, 'The Power' Card" Syaoran explicated.

"I hate to say it, but…he's right. His approach on Sakura is a lot worse than mine" Toya said.

"So, it was his doing?" Sonomi's face had turned into anger. "How dare he!"

Later on, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Mei-Lin were able enough to stand up after taking a serious beating from Zagato's blast.

"Oh, boy. That was some power."

"You're telling me. But nonetheless, we can't give up."

"I agree. Wait! Where's Ferio and Miss Tomoyo?"

"I don't see them, anywhere. You don't suppose that they're…"

When their worriness was about to kick in, a new voice interpolated. "Relax. Both me and Tomoyo are fine."

As Fuu looked behind, she sees that they haven't suffered any injures. Although, she seemed rather strict of him being with another girl. "Ferio! Why is it that you're with her?"

"Chill out, will you? When Zagato had used one of Sakura's Cards and knockout you out, I quickly needed some assistance from Yue and Keroberos to get out of dodge. Just long enough, before he floored you and your friends."

"Ferio…"

"Hey! We have a situation on our hands and we could really use your help, right about now!" yelled Hikaru to her.

"S-Sorry. I'm on my way." As Fuu hurries back to her co-horts, Ferio gently placed Tomoyo on the ground when he was carrying her bridal style and saving both her and himself with some help from Yue and Keroberos.

"Thank you, Ferio" she says.

"Nothing to it" he chuckled after that.

Elsewhere, Sakura and her group are still facing the enormous size of Zagato ever since he activated 'The Big' Card.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed that you've avoided my onslaught on you. But, you're still powerless against someone who's already dead like me!"

"Even so, we're not running away!" Sakura stated.

"Oh? How can you? You forget that I'm holding your book, as of late! With this in hand, there's no way that you can defeat me!"

"Says you!" As Keroberos fires a bright red beam from his metal plated forehead, Zagato had no time to react and got it on the back of his hand. As a result, he whelped in pain and reluctantly dropped the Sakura Book.

Luckily, Yue retrieves it and heads back down with his allies. "I've got your book, Sakura. Without it, he can't summon anymore of your cards."

"Yeah but, what now?"

When it seemed that all hope was lost, a strange bright pink glow had wrapped around Sakura's body.

"Wh-What's happening?" asked Mei-Lin, in surprise.

"I-I don't know" added Sonomi.

Fortunately, she wasn't the only one whose body is glowing. The same goes for Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and even Syaoran. They each had a different color that matched their clothing. Except for Syaoran in a white aura.

"Any idea on, what might happen?" Sonomi told Toya.

"Beats me."

As for Zagato, he was becoming curious about the mysterious lights that were enshrouding the Magic Knights, Sakura and Syaoran. _"Hmm? What on earth?"_

During all of this, Hikaru felt something shaking in her pockets and as she drew it out, she became bewildered that the item had contained the same glow from her body and it was 'The Fiery' Card. "Umi! Fuu! Get your cards out, quick!"

Upon listening to her command, they too pulled out their cards and like Hikaru, they were also shining in the exact color of their auras as well.

"Watery."

"Windy. Miss Sakura! Sir Syaoran! It's your cards!"

In-spite of feeling speechless, they brought out their cards and were similar to their auras.

"Sakura, I think I know, why they are reacting in such a strange way."

"You do? What's the answer?"

He pressed forward and unveiled the truth. "Accordingly, if we unite our cards with Hikaru, Umi and Fuu, we may be able to defeat Zagato once and for all. Ready?"

"Yes!" Before they could join in with Hikaru and company, she checks on her brother regarding her relationship with Syaoran. "Brother. Listen, about…"

Just as she was about to express herself, Toya placed his hand on her shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Let me tell you something, I'm no longer bearing any grudges on…Syaoran, again. Okay?"

She couldn't believe her eyes that he has actually said her lover's full name rather than the so-called nickname, _'brat'_. "B-Brother…what has come over you?"

"Now's, not the time for that. Your friends need you and so does Syaoran. If I was you, you'd better get going."

Without a moment to spare, she took his proposition and re-joined with Syaoran as they come together with Hikaru, Umi and Fuu.

As they all showed each other's Clow Cards, Sakura immediately transformed her Star Wand into a Sword, by utilizing 'The Sword' Card.

In the mean time, the Clow Cards were reacting again with the same light from earlier.

"Do you know, what this means?" Umi asked.

"I believe it is. Let's combine our powers with these cards!" says Hikaru.

"Hey! I knew that before you did!" Syaoran protested.

"Ha! You'd expect to defeat me with that? Don't make me laugh!" Zagato teased at them for believing that their new strategy won't work.

"C'mon, hurry up and do it!" shouted Ferio to them.

"Quickly!" added Tomoyo.

"Right! Okay, let us unite these Clow Cards with our swords! Earthy!" She flung 'The Earthy' Card in the air and became one with her Sword. Hikaru, Fuu, Umi and Syaoran are also doing the same method.

"You have my word, Sakura. Go, Fiery!"

"Windy!"

"Watery!"

"Hope!"

Each of their swords had represented a unique color that were based on their Clow Cards: Earthy, Fiery, Windy, Watery and Hope. It glowed in unison and merged together to become one gigantic sword. They all held it together and as their auras had re-appeared on their bodies, they're prepared to deliver the final blow on Zagato.

And speaking of Zagato, he wasn't really intimidated of their teamwork. "Try as you might. You won't finish me off that easily!"

"Yes, we will!" Sakura continued. "For someone like you that likes playing with people's minds such as myself and than twisting it for your own pleasure, you will not be forgiven! You'll never understand the true strength from inside my heart and that's love!"

"Love? Oh, please. That's just a distraction. What's that got to do with it?"

She countered. "Everything! Including, Syaoran-Kun and my family! They mean a lot to me, since the day I was born!"

Toya and Sonomi both became touched of Sakura's statement about what love really is.

"S-Sakura…"

"That's beautiful."

"All of that is nothing compared to me! What matters most is myself! Your way of life is more pathetic than anyone!"

"You think so? Well, obviously, you're too damn selfish for your own good! Let's go!" Syaoran shouts to Sakura and to everybody, as their auras lit up on their bodies and so does the huge sword in a radiant white glow.

As it begins to manifest, Zagato couldn't bear to feel its power and as he brought out his sword, he right away fills it up with darkness. "I will not be silenced, again!" With pure hatred in his eyes, he fired his attack. Just around the same time, Sakura and her teammates fired theirs.

It became a ferocious battle of light and dark, if not worse, an old game of tug-o-war. The whole ground was shaking as both combatants roared with anticipation and pushing each other with everything they've got.

Though it seems that Zagato has them on the ropes but, he hadn't estimated the full force of their combined hearts that were building up inside the sword itself. The bright light from the sword was starting to push him further.

As it did, Zagato realizes that he has underestimated them. "Th-This cannot be! NO!" Before long, he can still hear the unified voices from them and the newest attack from their arsenal.

"Sword…of…Purification!"

Their coalesced voices became much stronger and with that, the light from the sword became even brighter and than, it diminished his attack and penetrated right through him. He screamed loudly and his whole body was disintegrated into nothingness. After that, 'The Big' Card flew down and returned to the Sakura Book. All that remains of Zagato was 'The Spirit' Card, but not for very long as it becomes destroyed as well.


	11. Issuing A Statement

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 11: Issuing a Statement

When the dust was settled, a morning sunlight peeked from out of the hills and shined brightly on them as they feel the warm sunbeam.

With a big smile on her face, Sakura jumped for joy. "We did it!"

Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Syaoran also celebrated in their victory of vanquishing their enemy including 'The Spirit' Card in the process. So did, Tomoyo, Ferio, Mei-Lin, Yue, Keroberos, Sonomi and even, Toya.

"I can't believe that we've actually defeated Zagato, again! And, it's all thanks to you, Sakura" Hikaru told her.

She smiled. "Thanks. But, I couldn't have done it without you, Syaoran-Kun."

He instantly blushed. "Y-You're welcome, Sakura. Oh, I almost forgot." He hands back to her 'The Hope' Card that he first used it against their adversary. "This is yours now and it was our saving grace."

Umi made a surprise look at him. "Our saving grace? What do you mean by that?"

"It means…it was my love and future relating to Sakura that came through for us and it became a part of our united strength."

"That's what 'The Hope' Card is about?" asked Fuu.

"Scientifically, yes. In other words, it was the sheer will of our hearts that led us to victory."

"The will of their hearts…so that's what 'The Hope' Card was. Hoping for a better future" Yue elucidated.

"If you all excuse me, I must depart." Just as Ferio was about to leave, Fuu grabbed him by the arm. "Fuu, what are you…" His reaction quickly faded, when he saw her miserable expression. There were tears in her eyes and was refusing to let go of him.

"Please, Ferio! Don't leave!" she pleaded to him. "I…I want you to…stay at my side. Because, I…I love you, Ferio."

After taking a deep breath, he leaned over to Fuu and confronted her. "Fuu, I realize that now. But before I came here, I requested Clef to resign my role as Prince of Cephiro and…live a new life with you."

She stammered, while her heart was beating. "H-He did that? Ferio…why did you…"

By stroking her short brown auburn hair and face, he replied as he clasped his hands with hers. "Look, I've had a lot thinking to do and when I thought about you, I knew that you're all I've got left. If you were my sister, than I'd be spending my life with Emeraude, instead."

Fuu's eyes sparkled with joy, along with her cheeks with a hint of redness. "Ferio."

"Isn't that nice?" Hikaru told Fuu with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more."

While Fuu and Ferio's love were manifesting, Sakura and Syaoran are having a conversation with Tomoyo, Mei-Lin, Sonomi and Toya. When the battle had ended, Yue reverted back to Yukito and joined in. As for Keroberos, he went back to Kero and hid himself inside Tomoyo's bag.

Even though that Sakura felt happy to see Syaoran and Toya working together facing Zagato, she's still feeling uneasy about the current conflict between them.

"Brother, please don't fight him."

Toya clarified. "Huh? A fight? You must be mistaken. When you were taken over by Zagato, Syaoran and I have reached an agreement. It turns out that like myself, he's also protecting you. What's even more surprising is that he even saved me in the process and…we're allies, as of right now."

"Well, it's about time that he's now friends with him" says Yukito, as he hears about his friend finally burying the hatchet with Syaoran.

"Really? I'm glad" added Sonomi.

"B-Brother." She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy to hear that from you!" As she starts squeezing his stomach, Toya insists her to stop.

"S-Sakura, will you let go? You're crushing me!"

She heard his plea and released her hold on him. "S-Sorry. I guess, I got a little carried away."

Tomoyo came in and had a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Sakura! That huge battle, you, Syaoran and the Magic Knights facing off against Zagato? I've got it all on tape!" She shows to her, the camcorder that she was using during the whole scenario.

By smacking her forehead and sweat dropped, she frowned. "Some things just never change."

_"That's Tomoyo, alright. Despite being friends with Sakura, she's too passionate for being the wannabe director"_ thought Mei-Lin, shrugging her shoulders.

As for Syaoran, he pops up a question. "Sakura."

"Yes, Syaoran-Kun?"

Just than, Hikaru and her friends gathered around and are anxious to hear what Syaoran has to say.

"After losing my mother and…almost losing you to 'The Spirit' Card, there was only one choice that I have left." He could feel his body shaking and his heart was racing like a sprint car. At first, he was nervous but, after having a fierce battle, he bents down on one knee and laid out his confession by holding her hand. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

Everybody was stunned, but nobody was more shocked than Sakura.

Not only was his revelation of his feelings to her was surprising, his request for her hand in marriage was even more shocking. She clutched her shirt to where her heart is and felt it. It was beating rapidly. After a few minutes, her eyes were filled with watery tears. Syaoran became baffled until she briefly answered.

"Syaoran-Kun…I…I…I accept!" She threw her arms around his neck, while she nestled her head on his chest.

As he picked her up, he threw his arms around her waist and sees that everyone became thrilled for his proposal to her.

"Sakura…" Lifting her chin up slowly, he continued with a small sparkle in his dark brown eyes. "I love you and I've kept my promise."

She smiled sweetly and as they closed their eyes, their lips have met in a heartwarm feeling. As they explore their tongues inside their mouths, they hadn't accounted the bright light that interrupted their peaceful moment. It was Tomoyo, flashing her camcorder that enabled her to take a picture of them making out.

"Very nice of you, Tomoyo. I'm pretty sure that all of Sakura's classmates will be delighted to see it" Sonomi smiled.

"Uh, let's not" Sakura inquired to her.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll put it into my photo album."

"Now, that's what I call 'picture perfect'" Hikaru mentioned.

"Yup, with a thousand words" Umi said.

"Ah, happiness is so beautiful, when it comes to love" Fuu told Mei-Lin.

"You got that right. I knew this was going to end, sooner or later."

Before Syaoran and Sakura are about to kiss again, they turned the other way.


	12. A Blooming End

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors or Magic Knight Rayearth. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 12: A Blooming End

Five years later, they're now much older and have officially been married in a beautiful church with the same kiss from when they were kids. Friends and families from both parties have intended for this special occassion and celebrated the newlywed couple. In addition, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and even Ferio were there as well. The three young women were dressed up in strapless gowns that each represented their color. As for Ferio, he wore a black and white tuxedo.

Syaoran is wearing a white tuxedo, pants, shoes and bowtie. Whereas Sakura, she's wearing a gorgeous silhouette strapless white wedding dress with a cherry blossom attached on her hairclip to match her appearance.

As they bolted outside the cathedral, they're being presented with a fancy lavender pink Corvette with a _'Just Married'_ sign on the back of the vehicle.

To their astonishment, Toya hands to them the keys to their new vehicle. With a nod of his head, he watches Sakura tossing the bouqet in the air and hoping that someone would claim it.

It was a battle between Mei-Lin, Hikaru and Umi trying to grab it. But as they struggle their way to catch it, Fuu caught it with one hand and smelled the bouqet. Later, she leans over to Ferio with a sweet look on her face and flashed her light green eyes at him.

In-spite that they didn't get the bouquet, they all became pleased to see their future blooming as Tomoyo records it with her camcorder.

When Sakura and Syaoran have reached to their destination, she makes a nifty surprise. With a flick of her star wand, she utilizes 'The Flower' Card and red flowers were spreading all across the church and on everybody. As they got into their vehicle, they waved to everyone in an emotional goodbye.

By putting the key in the ignition, Syaoran starts up the car and both he and Sakura were on the road for a bright future.

During their long road home, Sakura stares at him.

"Syaoran-Kun…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you." She plants a kiss on his cheek as it turns red.

He than returns the favor with a quick kiss on the lips, before putting his hands back on the steering wheel.

"Sakura…our future awaits."

"You bet!"

And with that, they sped off into the sunrise for a new and promising life.

**_The End_**


End file.
